


Connected Hearts

by DorkSeverus04



Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Author is sleep deprived and stressed, F/F, Takes place around vol 4 character short, very short one this time, wrw 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkSeverus04/pseuds/DorkSeverus04
Summary: A/N: Very short one. You can tell that I'm bad at describing things. Tried to make the last part of an image of them looking at the rising sun together, making a promise 'cause their hearts are connected. I'm so sorry for that. Hoped that y'all still enjoyed. See y'all next time! (Bonus points to anyone who can guess where that last line came from)
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Connected Hearts

Sanus

Ruby sighed as she looked up at the sky. It's been about three months since the Fall of Beacon, and she went on this trip towards Haven with Jaune, Nora, and Ren. Everything was fine, until she caught Jaune practicing fighting using Pyrrha's old training recordings.

It made her think of her own partner, so she snuck away from the group to do a bit of thinking, and flopped onto her back. She was lonely. She missed her team. Jaune, Ren and Nora were great and all, but it's just not the same.

"Weiss…" Ruby whimpered as she stared at the sky. It was late into the night and she couldn't sleep. "What are you doing now?" She laughed at herself, knowing that she wouldn't really get an answer. But it gave her a bit of ease when she voiced some of her worries out loud, thinking that Weiss would be able to hear her and give her advice.

"I miss you… Jaune and the others are fun to be around, but it's not the same without the others… without _you_." Ruby closed her eyes, imagining Weiss was there with her. "I miss you so much…"

* * *

Atlas

Weiss woke up and walked towards the window, staring outside. It was as if someone was calling for her, but she didn't know who. No, she did know. But there wasn't anything that she could do about it.

"Ruby… You dolt…" Weiss mumbled as she placed a hand onto the window. "Are you taking care of yourself? Where are you? What are you doing?" She looked at the sky, remembering something she had told Ruby before.

" _Even if we're separated, we'd still be under the same sky. Even our hearts are connected. So you don't have to worry about anything, you dolt."_

"Some best partner I am…" Weiss sighed, then clenched her fists. "Ruby, I swear that one day, I'll come back to you. I'll find you again."

* * *

Ruby snapped her eyes open when she heard Weiss' voice promising that she'd be with her again someday. "Weiss?" She looked around and laughed at herself, unsure if it was wishful thinking, but she trusted Weiss' promises. There's very few that she broke, and they weren't even her fault.

"You promised that you'd be the best partner. And you were before we were separated. I know that you'll still keep your promise when we meet again."

* * *

Together, though they were on separate continents, they both watched the sun rising.

"Let's return to those days once more. I know it will be alright this time. Always smiling at your side. Close by your side..."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Very short one. You can tell that I'm bad at describing things. Tried to make the last part of an image of them looking at the rising sun together, making a promise 'cause their hearts are connected. I'm so sorry for that. Hoped that y'all still enjoyed. See y'all next time! (Bonus points to anyone who can guess where that last line came from)


End file.
